Ishani
Ishani (voiced by Priyanka Chopra) is one of the supporing protagonists and Dusty Crophopper's love interest in Disney's Planes. Bio Planes The reigning Pan-Asian champion from India, Ishani is easy on the eyes, but ruthless in the skies. Thanks to her high-speed competitiveness and notable talent, she has amazed more than a billion loyal fans—including one rookie racer who turns to her for guidance. Exotic and mysterious, Ishani is full of surprises, but always has her eye on the prize. Ishani is a strong, spirited and talented racer. She is very focused on winning, but this does not mean that she can't care about other racers. Ishani is nice to Dusty Crophopper, and took a liking of him. Ishani was seen talking with Dusty, and he tells her about her propeller. Ishani was seen having a discussion about the next race with Ripslinger in Oil Hall. Ishani took Dusty around Taj Mahal, and gave him advice about using the railroad tracks serving as an iron compass. After Dusty got to Nepal in first place in the wake of nearly getting killed by an oncoming train, Dusty figured out that Ishani conspired against him with Ripslinger when he saw her with a Sky Slycer Mark Five propeller that was only used for Team RPX and given by Ripslinger as compensation for doing his dirty work. Dusty was broken hearted that Ishani for setting him up and broke up with him. Though later on in Mexico, she felt guilty of doing so and redeemed herself, so she's mad at Ripslinger for not being with Dusty and she hates Ripslinger. She apologized to Dusty for doing Ripslinger's dirty work. At the end, she gave the propeller to Dusty Crophopper. It is currently unknown if they are in a relationship. Planes: The Video Game In Planes: The Video Game, Ishani is a playable character. Her story mode chapters include A Colorful Calamity, Too Fast, Too Fueled, Diwali Destruction and The Grand Finale. Appearance Ishani has green eyes and is painted in shades of yellow, orange and red. She has a propeller on her back, and elaborate purple and green designs, with a green number 6. Relationship with Dusty Trivia *Ishani's design is based on the AeroCanard FG kit aircraft, but with different front wings, a thinner nose, and without the extra side windows. *In a fictional magazine within the movie called Air Sports Illustrated, Ishani was once named "Most Aerodynamic Racer". *Her flying style is a graceful at very high speeds. *Ishani's wingspan is 32.8 feet (10 meters). *The description of A Colorful Calamity in the Planes video game says that Ishani has to save the 'Festival of Colors' (i.e. Holi). During the mission, Ishani always says 'Diwali', and another name for Diwali: 'Festival of Lights'. Gallery Ishani pony.png|Ishani as a pegasus Princess Ishani.png|Princess Ishani Crophopper Category:HEROINES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Airplanes Category:In-Love Characters Category:Monoplanes Category:Singing characters Category:Pegasi Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tritagonist Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:The Crophopper Family Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Mothers Category:Characters voiced by Priyanka Chopra Category:Planes Characters Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Minor Deuteragonists (Yuna's Princess Adventure)